


I See Red

by mihaela273



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Italian Mafia, MafiaBoss!Jon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Past Jon Snow/Val, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaela273/pseuds/mihaela273
Summary: During her birthday trip to Sicily, Daenerys meets a mysterious stranger......whose intentions are less than pure.
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen (very brief), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/OC (very brief)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been inspired by the film/book 365 Days. If you haven't seen the film or read the book, don't worry - you don't need to.  
> The title has been inspired by the song I See Red by Everybody Loves An Outlaw. While the song is about killing a cheating ex, this story is not. The song has been used in the film for the 'sex scene', and while the context is different, I feel that it is very appropriate because the song is very intense.
> 
> Warning: There will be brief Jon/others sex scenes, but you can skip those.
> 
> I don't own anything. I just play with other's toys.
> 
> Also, Jon is the illegitimate (but no one cares about it but the stupid fish) son of Ashara and Ned. They had a brief romance, during which Jon was conceived (but it was before Ned married Catelyn), which ended because of Ashara's death during childbirth. Ned and Cat married for political/economical reasons. Their marriage isn't as 'perfect' as in the show or the books. Cat hates Jon because he is the heir to the family business. There are no hard feelings between the siblings (except sometimes with Sansa). Jon's official name is Jon Stark, but he uses Snow as a nickname.  
> Also all this story happens in modern days, in 'our' world, and while I understand that the names aren't very appropriate for the respective countries, bear with me.

The hot summer sun was soothing on his skin. Jon was half-listening to his father discussing with those disgusting assholes. For all their misdeeds and dealings with the mafia world, the Stark family never took part in human trafficking.

"I'm afraid that you're talking to the wrong person" said Ned with a grave voice.

"But it's a good merchandise. It's a great deal. Some of them are barely twelve years old. It's a lot of money" said one of the men.

"You just have to help us get them here" said the other.

Ned looked deeply at both of them.

"I've never dealt with this kind of business. I don't have to do a thing. You're just making me lose precious time."

"I'm sorry" said the first, "I did not want to offend you" his voice was becoming desperate and a bit scared, "You'll get a good percent out of it".

Ned turned his head and took a look at his son, then turned to his trusted advisor.

"Davos" said Ned.

Davos sat in his stead, while Ned walked to the edge of the roof to talk to his son. Jon was watching the sea, while a beautiful young woman was walking through the waves.

"Fuckin' bastards" said Jon, turning to his father.

"Still, they are prospective business partners. They deserve our respect" said Ned with a grim voice, " Even if they are fuckin' bastards" he said with a brief smile. "What were you looking at?" he asked trying to change the subject. 

Ned chuckled after seeing Jon watching the young lady.

"Eh lad. You must be careful" Ned's voice was becoming amused. "Women are paradise of our eyes, but hell of our souls"

"And the purgatory of our pockets" scoffed Jon with an amused smile.

Ned laughed and turned again to his son.

"Listen carefully" said Ned, the smile dissapearing from his face, "There'll be a day when all this will be yours" his voice serious.

Jon looked into his father's eyes for a moment. Then the piercing sound of a gunshot aired. Blood drops splattered on his face.

Ned fell on his knees while Jon tried to catch him.

Then he felt it.

The pain.

The bullet that pierced his father's heart was now trapped in his.

He looked around himself. All he saw was red.

Then he fell. Voices were screaming around. Davos ran to him and tried to help.

Then all he saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter. It's much longer than the first, so I hope you'll like it.  
> I have yet to start the third chapter, but it will be probably posted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.  
> Also forgive my grammar since English is not my mother language

_5 years later_

**JON**

_San Francisco_

“We are terribly sorry, but it was possible to regain only twelve percent of your family’s assets,” said the man whose sorry voice was as fake as his last hook-up’s boobs. “In the future, we recommend a more heterogeneous investment portfolio.”

Jon felt a headache coming from listening to all this crap. Coming to the States from Sicily was a big adjustment for his sleeping routine. Add that to his already ruined mood and he was ready to kill everyone in this room. Almost. Of course, everyone except Davos and Arya. His most trusted advisors.

Davos has been with their family since before he was born, starting as a friend of his father. He proved himself highly capable of dealing with the most important business. He was always there for him when needed. He was almost like a second father.

And Arya, his beloved little-sister, was almost as deadly as himself. She was a master in torturing information out of his enemies. Also, she could sneak everywhere. He blamed that on the stupid American spy films that she liked to watch when she was young.

She and Bran were the only members that joined him in the family business. Cat almost had a stroke when they told her. When he turned eighteen, Bran decided to stand with his brother. He could have sworn that he saw a vein twitching on her forehead that day. Bran was a computer genius. He could hack everything and dig dirt on anyone.

“You _recommend,_ ” began Jon, his voice eerily calm and collected. “this investment was also highly recommended by you” his voice becoming a gruff brogue. “I expect a refund,” he twirled his glass of whiskey, “and five percent interest”.

“B-but that’s impossible…” exclaimed the man before Jon cut him off.

“Refound and _ten_ percent interest” his voice slightly raised and insistent, but still collected.

Two men walked inside. One extremely tall and buff. His hair and beard long, red and wild, but his clothing was immaculate. The other was well dressed, but not as big as his companion. His hair was a dark blonde cut short and his eyes were dark blue. Still, you could see that he was as dangerous as his partner.

They walked slowly but menacingly behind the investors, almost like predators circling around their prey.

“Until the end of the month” continued Jon, taking a sip from his glass.

“This conversation is over,” said the main investor, starting to stand up before being forcefully put down by the men behind him. “This is _America_ ” stated the man with a slight tremor in his voice.

“Shhhhhh” Jon shushed him rising his hand slightly, his eyes closed.

He then took another sip.

“Word,” stated Jon rising up. He then took the files from Davos and walked slowly toward the investors, “It’s all about the word that you’ve given to my family” he said putting the files in front of each.

“What is this?” asked one of them.

“You have this game in America,” started Jon, “trick or treat, right?” he asked in response.

The investors started to open their files. One of them, a middle-aged woman, inhaled sharply.

“I thought that when it comes to sexual preferences”, stated Jon, “nothing will surprise me”. He then walked behind the woman. “But you… What would your loving husband say about this?” he asked her softly, “Your kids? Shareholders?” He then turned to the others, “Shall I continue?”. He then started to walk toward his companions “We all know how the media and the stock-market will react when I make it all public”. He then stopped behind his own chair and looked at all of them. His voice was calm but full of confidence. “In a week, your share will fall by half. In a month I will buy all of it for pennies…” his voice aggressive, “… just so I could fire all of you”

Jon then sat back in his chair and finished his glass. “So – what are you going to do about my money?”

**DAENERYS**

It was already dark outside. She was tired. Still, she had to stay for the late meeting to prove herself in front _of stupid men that took decisions with their cock instead of their brains._

“Good evening,” said the director, walking in the room.

“Good evening,” she said in a calm voice, the others responded quietly.

The director took a seat.

“Please, could anyone tell me what the hell happened here yesterday,” he asked in a calm, but sarcastic voice. “My question is…” he stated quietly, “how the _fuck_ did it happened?” he almost screamed. “Hm?”

“You should ask Miss Targaryen,” said Hizdar looking at her before turning his head to the director. “Excuse my language, but you need _balls_ for this job” he answered before looking back at her with a smirk.

“Miss Targaryen?” the director turned to her.

“First of all,” she began calmly, “it’s not my fault.”

“Listen to me – “ interrupted Hizdar.

She cut him off immediately, “ I haven’t finished yet”, she said looking him dead in the eyes. Then she turned back to the director. “ And it’s not my job to temper out the customers. And I think _you,_ ” she turned to Hizdar, “should rather tell us _why,_ in the _entire building_ , there were _only two_ security guards?” she asked. “I checked them in our hotel on purpose” she admitted, “and because of yesterday’s incident, we are in the media from the US to Japan” she stated in a confident voice.

Hizdar started clapping sarcastically. “You’ve embarrassed us in the eyes of the entire world” he accused her.

“There have been so many reservations that we are overbooked for the next _four weeks_ ” she explained. ”It was because of my strategy,” she told the director. She then turned back to Hizdar. “Age and sex had nothing to do with it” she responded to his previous insult. She was the only woman, and the youngest in the room, but she had more brains than all those old pigs put together. “It’s just that someone’s ego has been compromised,” she said with a smile before relaxing her back on the chair and crossing her legs.

“My office,” stated the director, looking at Hizdar, “ _now_ ” he ordered, before getting up.

**JON**

After dealing with the investors, Jon took a seat in his car and told the driver to move. He was going back home.

Almost halfway to the airport, he received a message. He looked at his phone and saw that it was a video from Val. She was his on and off _girlfriend_ , if you could call her that. He felt nothing for her, but she was a good fuck and she was a part of the mafia world.

She was wearing sexy red lingerie, her golden hair messed up. “I’m all wet for you,” she said in a seductive voice, “I’m waiting for your punishment” she smiled coyly.

Jon put his phone back in his jacket. He wasn’t in the mood.

When they arrived at the airport, Jon laid in the back of the private jet. As soon as they took off, Jon closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.

“I’m going to kill them” he heard Arya from the other side of the jet.

“Shh,” Davos probably didn’t want to wake him up.

Too late.

Jon sat up slowly, then walked toward them. He sat near Davos then looked out of the window. The flight attendant brought him a glass of whiskey, bending down and almost pushing her exposed cleavage in his face.

“What’s going on?” he asked them.

Arya remained silent.

Davos looked at him and said in a grave voice “Someone took our container with the coke”.

Arya looked at him, waiting for a reaction. He was fuming. His knuckles were turning white.

He then got up and closed the curtain behind them. He walked in back then pushed the attendant on her knees. She immediately started unbuckling his belt, taking his cock out. She licked him from the base to the top before sucking on the head.

Jon was in no mood for foreplay. He was angry. He needed a release. He grabbed her head from behind then he started thrusting forcefully down her throat. The woman understood his intentions and tried to relax her muscles and breathe through her nose. Jon balanced himself, one hand on the wall, the other on the woman’s head. She was sucking him dry while he thrusted in and out of her mouth.

When he felt his release coming, he tightened his grip on the woman, then threw his head back when he spilled down her throat. She swallowed all of it and licked him clean before looking up at him with a seductive smile, licking her lips. Jon released a hard breath before caressing slightly the woman’s lips, then tucking his cock back in his pants.

He went back to his companions, pretending that nothing happened, and started to plan to get his coke back.

**DAENERYS**

Dany was tired. She was inside a cab, going home.

She started unbuttoning her shirt till the middle. Filling a bit naughty, she revealed her cleavage enough to take a picture for her boyfriend. She then smiled, looking out the window, and buttoned her shirt back up.

She walked inside her apartment, taking her heels off. Daario was sitting on the couch working on the laptop, headphones on and legs crossed over the coffee table.

Dany walked behind him then took his headphones off, before kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey, you’re back” he stated a bit startled. “You’re late tonight,” he said, looking at her face. “I’m so tired”

“I can help you relax” she whispered, kissing him all over his face.

“No” he groaned, “maybe another time,” he said taking of her hand from his chest. “I’m really very tired” he explained lightly. “Besides, we’re going on vacation in a few days,” he said trying to cheer her up a bit and kissed her hand a few times.

Dany felt dejected. She was tired, frustrated, and to be honest, a bit humiliated.

Daario put his headphones back on and looked down at his laptop, while Daenerys walked back to her room.

She searched inside her drawer and found her treasure. The only thing keeping her from exploding.

She laid on her bed and turned the vibrator on. She tried to relax, forget about all her problems.

The vibrations were setting her body on fire. She bit on her hand to try to hide her loud moans. She was shaking from all the pleasure. When she felt her release coming, she was afraid that the whole building would hear her.

Daenerys came hard but still felt unsatisfied. She hid her vibrator back in her drawer, before taking her clothes off and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to explain a few facts.  
> 1\. There will be scenes in the future that will appear too violent and misogynistic. This is fiction, so if you can't handle it, don't read it.  
> 2\. As previously explained, Jon is the son of Ned and Ashara.  
> Catelyn hates him, but he has a good relationship with his half-siblings.  
> 3\. As some of you may have guessed, the bodyguards were Tormund and Arthur. I decided to make Arthur an ex-special forces soldier, that now works for his nephew to keep him safe.  
> 4\. In this story:  
> -Jon is now 33 (he was 28 when Ned died)  
> -Robb is 31. He has a small legal business, that he started with Jon's help. While he wants nothing to do with the crime world, he and Jon are very close.  
> -Sansa is 28. She, as Robb, wants nothing to do with the crime world. She works in the fashion industry. She is a bit spoiled and self-serving and not very close with all her siblings, but in her own twisted way she loves all of them, even Jon.  
> -Arya is 26 and as said in this chapter, she is Jon's right hand.  
> -Bran in 23 and Jon's hacker.  
> -Rickon is 19 and for now hasn't decided whether to have a normal life or to join the family business. Still he looks up to Jon
> 
> -Daenerys is 27


End file.
